A light in the night, A yell in the dark
by Echo. Lyght
Summary: Her life changed drastically when her father was killed and she was thrown into slavery, now a new change awaits her as she is saved from the life of slavery by none other then the straw-hat pirates.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open. What had awoke me? I used to be a very deep sleeper, until my trust was betrayed and i was captured and sold as a slave to a ship of lust filled men. Now the simplest sound would awaken me. So what was it this time.

My mind quickly ran over a list, Was the door open? No if it was there would be some form of light piercing the almost absolute darkness that surrounded me. Item's one and two on the list were answered with no but that doesn't mean that someone could have slipped in and quickly shut the door behind them. Number three on my list was new pain, opening my mind to the pain that i had previously blocked out, i did a quick check. Nothing new. Sure my knee still throbbed from where the captain had twisted it past it limits because he was determined that i would run off if he unchained me from the wall. My wrist still ached from when i went flying across the room for looking at a crew member the wrong way. The sharp pain in my side every time i took a breath was the reminder of the kick i was given last night when i bite one of the mates, taking a chunk of skin with me.

No new pain, no light, and there was no sounds of anyone else being in the room with me. SO WHAT HAD AWOKEN ME? my mind screamed at itself panicking, before i could answer the ship shook with a mighty force. I was flung from the bed that i was on and would have kept flying if the chain around my injured leg hadn't jerked me back. A storm? was it a storm that had woken me up? Suddenly the ship flew violently in the same direction as before. if it was a storm wouldn't we be rocking back and forth, so then maybe we were under attack? Once again the ship's weight was shifted but this time my questions received an answer. Yes we were under attack. I could say that clearly because of the cannon ball that had landed at my feet.

Looking up with fear at the hole that had been blown into the side of the ship i didn't know if i should panic or celebrate. There was water rushing in by the gallon. For some reason my mind decided to go with panic. Opening my mouth in a scream that i knew no one would hear I frantically tried calling out for help. But just silence met my ears. The men that had sold me in to slavery had not only taken my freedom they had taken my voice as well.

* * *

**"SOME ONE, ANYONE HELP ME!" the silent scream echoed in the man's ears and he did something that he hardly ever does, he paused in the middle of his fight his head whipping around to try and locate the source of the voice. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE GOD! DON'T LET ME DIE!" the voice sounded like it belonged to a young girl, but from what the swords man could tell there were no women on this ship. Why was nobody else reacting to the screams that were so full of terror that it was sending shiver's down his spine.**

**Even the shitty love cook wasn't reacting. Again the scream echoed in the swords master's mind "I CANT DIE A SLAVE PLEASE CAN ANYONE OUT THERE HEAR ME? I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE!" the screams where slowly fading into heart wrenching sobs.**

**"Oh gods what is wrong with me?" the swords man mumbled to himself as he slew enemy after enemy. "I'm turning in to….HIM?" Zoro grumbled shooting a glare toward the curly brow cook, as he neared a door at the back of the ship.**

**"OH SHIT FACE!" Sanji's voice was heard over the sounds of Luffy's fight finishing up "Usopp shot a cannon into the ship its sinking you coming?"**

**"OH STUFF IT CURLY BROW!" Zoro yelled back at him and ignoring the cries of his crew mates he flung the door open. The water came rushing out the bottom of the ship had already filled up to the middle of the stairs. Turning back to the crew his green eyes seeking Luffy's permission.**

**Zoro caught Luffy's gaze with his searching eyes and received a Wide grin from his captain. Taking this as a sign that it was okay, even if it wasn't, Zoro charged ahead into the water. The voice sounded again this time weaker, "Why me? why do i have to die like this? anyone out there please hurry it is starting to go black. Why am i so cold?" The voice was now so soft Zoro could no longer hear it. But just like he knew his swords he knew that the voice was coming from below him.**

**With out thinking Zoro drew his trusty Wado Ichimonji and sliced forward into the ship. With an ear bleeding screech the ship began to split. Now searching for the owner of the voice would be a lot easier. As the light began to wipe out the previously murky depths Zoro was able to make out a figure floating in the water. Wait floating wasn't the right word. She was sinking with the ship. Half tempted to leave the body behind, Surly they were dead by now he remembered the fearful shrieks that had torn his mind apart.**

**If there was any chance the owner of the voice was still alive, then Zoro couldn't leave them behind. Taking a deep breath he dove down in the murky depths to the body. As he neared he could tell that this was indeed the owner of the voice being the first women he had seen that was not part of his nakama.**

* * *

The cold and dark faded from existence as I went with it. There was no hope now I was dead. Trying to look on the bright side I realized that dying was one way of being released from the hell that had been my life for at least a few years. It was hard to keep track of time when you hardly saw the light of day. Another plus would be that i could apologize to my father for forcing him into trusting those pirates. The one thing that I had really wanted to do before i died was hunt down that fat, greasy, missing tooth, Black haired bastard that had killed my father, took our life's earnings and had thrown me into hell.

All of a sudden warmth entered into my body again, There were some strong arms wrapping around my waist. "Hi Daddy….I'm sorry" I spoke to my father for the first time in years. "He said he was part of the Whitebeard pirates, I thought we could trust him, I'm so sorry!" My voice was starting to break as i fought off tears, I was not one that would cry easily "I am so so so sorry Daddy, please forgive me i didn't mean to get you killed! I loved you daddy, Please forgive me." I couldn't speak anymore, the sobs i was holding back choking me as they tried to fight their way out.

Instead of responding to my pleas for forgiveness my father just shifted me in his arms until i was being held by my shoulders. Then my father began to shake me.

"WAKE UP!" a deeply husky voice screamed at me, That was not my father's voice. "WAKE UP YOUR NOT DEAD WAKE UP!" the shaking stopped only to be replaced by a sharp slap to the side of my face "If you were dead you wouldn't be able to feel that!" the voice was pleading.

"ZORO YOU'RE HURTING HER!" this new voice sounded a lot like a small child.

"Chopper, help me she isn't waking up."

"Oh shit face what is all this…oh beautiful women." yet another voice sounded in my ears. If i was dead then this was hell. I was surrounded by men. "Oh marimo stop shaking her that is not the way to wake a sleeping beauty."

* * *

Authors note: First fan-fiction story i have ever done please feel free to leave comments. and if you see anything that might need to be fixed please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

The pain would come and go and then come back, but every time it came back it was worse then before. If this is seriously all i have to look forward to in this afterlife I would really rather be alive. With that thought still lingering in my mind the pain became unbearable and soon i was choking up water and hacking up a lung. These men, who ever they were, had saved me. "WHY?" I couldn't help asking my self for what had to be the thousandth time.

The air entering into my lungs was just enough to give me the strength to open my eyes for a few seconds. What i saw then were the most beautiful emerald green eyes staring down at me, and then the darkness took me once again.

* * *

**The girl I had just saved opened her eyes for just a second and looked at me. In that brief amount of time her eyes flashed a few different emotions. Confusion and Fear where the most recognizable before they closed. Bending down I once again took the light blue haired girl into my arms. With the idiot love cook and chopper following me I took her to the infirmary and gently laid her on the bed.**

**Just as I knew he would Chopper immediately swarmed the bed, checking her for any injures. With a grim look on his face he quickly shooed us from the room then shut and locked the door behind us.**

**"Well lets go find Luffy and tell him that _you_ brought somebody aboard." The shitty cook mumbled. He was right, as much as it pained me to admit that, we had to go find Luffy. We didn't have to look very long before Luffy came flying towards us. "SANJI! MEAT!" he bellowed as he crashed into us.**

* * *

I awoke with a start, where was I? Looking around the small room I saw the cutest thing ever sitting at the desk. It was a stuffed Racoon, No it was a reindeer at least i think it was...it had antlers after all. Just as i was reaching out to grab it the stuffed animal moved. "WHAT THE HELL? IT'S ALIVE?" I screamed within my mind. The reindeer turned around and I saw the syringe in his hooves. "Oh there is no way you are sticking that thing in me. I don't care how damn cute you are, I don't know you and even if I did, there is no way you are sticking a needle filled with some unknown liquid in me!" I screamed at him forgetting for a moment that he couldn't hear me. As I tried to get away from this adorable creature of evil it felt like I had just been hit in the chest with a cannon ball.

"Its okay," the little reindeer told me, "You can trust me I'm a doctor."

"You could be Rudolph the Blue Nosed Reindeer for all I care! YOU ARE NOT STICKING ME WITH THAT NEEDLE!" I tried to cry at him as I went to move away but with that movement the pain struck again.

"This will make the pain go away." He told me in a childish voice that sounded familiar somehow. Something about that voice, I don't know what, made me believe that I could put my trust in him. Against the voices screaming at me to get away I stopped trying to run and just let the reindeer do his doctor-ie thing. Right as he lined up the needle the door was thrown open and in charged a very scary looking pissed off man who had green hair.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET?" He roared, while looking right at me. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE!"

I couldn't help but stare in amazement at this man, was he implying that he had heard me. "That is Chopper, He is the doctor around here. so you will sit back shut up and let him do his stuff." the man's voice was no longer yelling but he was glaring at me.

"WAIT A GOD DAMN MOMENT!" I cried. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME AND I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOU HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW THAT I CAN TRUST YOU?"

"Your right you know nothing about us, but you have to trust us anyway." the man responded to my unvoiced question like he was explaining a math problem to an idiot.

"wait you can really hear me?" To say i was shocked would be a major understatement. "Nobody has been able to hear me for four years!"

"Yeah well unlucky me!" the man responded. The poor little reindeer, Chopper I guess i could call him now that i knew his name, was looking at the green haired man with concern.

"Zoro are you okay?" He asked in his adorable little voice. "She hasn't said anything at all"

"Yes she has you just can't hear her." Zoro told the little animal his voice softening. Then he turned to me his voice hard again "by the way we can't just keep referring to you as GIRL or SHE whats your name?"

"No one has asked me that in years. Its Echo"

"Well nice to meet you Echo. Now be quiet so I can go back to sleep." with that said the green haired man left. As i was watching him leave Chopper stuck me quickly with the needle.

"There that should help you feel better." The little reindeer told me with a smile on his face. With the meds slowly spreading through my body I felt the pain easing off. The more pain that disappeared the more exhausted I became.

* * *

"-ase!" the voice that was stirring me from my sleep was one that sounded familiar but i couldn't place. "please amoureux* Wake up you need to eat something it's been over a week since the marimo saved you. You need to eat something before you wither away."

Opening my eyes I saw a very concerned blonde staring down at me. Turning my head to look at him my nose caught the sent of food and my stomach growled loudly. "Please Amoureux you need to eat. I made you some soup." The blonde said putting the tray he was carrying softly on my lap then helping me sit up.

I stared blankly at the man. "How do I know you didn't poison it?" I asked him with in my head, but the growling of my stomach soon won over my caution and I took a sip of the soup. The flavors exploded in my mouth, I hadn't tasted food this good in...well forever. Forgetting the manners my mother had pounded into my head while I was still a child I loudly slurped up all the soup, forgoing the spoon.

When I had finished I looked over at the blonde slightly embarrassed, just to see he had a smile on his face. "Glad you liked it." He said. "Now Amoureux go back to sleep. Chopper will have my head if he found out that I woke you up." He turned to leave but was stopped when i raised my uninjured hand to grab his suit coat. The look of confusion on my face was unmistakable.

"What are you confused about? Chopper having my head?" I nodded. "Well when it comes to his patents Chopper isn't the most flexible person out there, but it does help them get better faster." He chuckled at that "Oh by the way my name is Sanji, and I am the cook on this ship." With my questions answered i released him, but before he could turn to leave Chopper came in.

"How would something so cute kick someone like his butt?" I couldn't help but wonder in amazement as the little doctor turned to me.

"Oh your awake how are you feeling? any pain?" I shook my head I guess the last dose he gave me, when ever that was, hadn't worn off yet. "Oh thats good, I thought you might have woken up because you were hurting somewhere." While Chopper was talking to me I saw Sanji slip out giving me a wink.

* * *

Authors note: sorry it took so long to update I've had a busy couple of months

*Sweetheart


End file.
